The liquid crystal display has an irreplaceable position in the modern display apparatus. It has been widely used in the display apparatus of the portable mobile electronic product, such as mobile products like cell phone, digital camera, palm computer, GPRS. With the development of the time, the demands of display result of liquid crystal display becomes higher and higher. While the liquid crystal display is developed in the direction of increasing the resolution to be higher and higher, the scale of screen also becomes larger and larger. The enlargement of the screen scale and increase of the resolution make the display screen loading get larger and larger. The signal of the display panel faces the issue of increased decay speed. It is more and more difficult to keep the great display result for the large scale display screen.
In prior art, the display module utilizes the drive chip at one side of the display panel to drive the pixel charge of the display region and thus to show images. Because the scale of the display screen is larger, the decay of the charge signal in the display panel increases, which results in the unbalanced display of the pixels away from one end of the drive chip and the pixels close to the drive chip in the display region, and the charge accomplishment duration for all the pixels is longer, and the display result is poor.